Xavier
Xavier is a contestant from Survivor: Guatemala and Survivor: Indonesia. Survivor: Guatemala Xavier began Survivor: Guatemala on the blue Yaxhá tribe. He formed a connection with Jay and hoped to form a larger alliance. The pair brought in Tim, Kurtis and Harry hoping to form an all male alliance and vote out the women. However, the women caught wind of the plan and the men were scared off from Xavier and Jay's plan. When they lost the first tribal council, Xavier and Jay stuck with their plan but Xavier was voted out. He lasted 2 days. Voting History Survivor: Indonesia Learning from his previous error, Xavier returned for Survivor: Indonesia not wanting to be the person that suggests the big moves early on. On the orange Matahari tribe, he formed a trio early on with Kimberly and Mary. However, they were immediately considered to be on the outs. When the tribe lost the first immunity challenge, they voted for Kate-Lyn when the majority instead voted for Brittany. Shortly after the vote, Xavier found the Matahari Hidden Immunity Idol and was super confident in making a move. He ditched Mary and instead joined the alliance of Chet, Clay, Kate-Lyn, Luke and Shilpa. He told Chet that Mary wanted to get rid of Shilpa, which posed a great threat. The tribe lost the third immunity challenge and under Xavier's manipulation, Mary was voted out. Following the vote, Kate-Lyn formed an alliance of women and unbeknownst to Xavier, they aligned and blindsided Taylor. At this point, a tribe switched occurred and Xavier remained on Matahari with Kimberly, Chet and Shilpa whilst being joined by Bulan members Alexander, Benjamin, Laurie and Tatianna. Tatianna quickly flipped and joined the original Matahari members, where they all secretly agreed she was at the bottom of the tribe. The tribe won the first two immunity challenges but lost the third. Kimberly, Shilpa, Tatianna and Xavier banded together and got rid of Benjamin, who was apart of the opposing alliance. On Day 20, Xavier made the merge. From the post swap Matahari tribe, he remained in a tight nick alliance with Shilpa and Kimberly, but it was clear that the others were not willing to align with the trio. Despite this, they tried their best efforts to get rid of Laurie but the majority sent Chet to the jury. Tatianna felt guilty for ditching her alliance at the previous vote and brought in the minority. She wanted Alexander, Clarence, Kimberly, Laurie, Shilpa and Xavier to turn against the majority. They agreed and Luke was voted out. Kate-Lyn and Clay from the minority, quickly jumped off that ship and joined Xavier's new alliance. With Anastasia and Evelyn the only members of the tribe not in that alliance, the nine agreed to get rid of Evelyn for being way too big of a target, which resulted in her demise. Kate-Lyn, Clay and Clarence's time in the group was short lived however, because they flipped back with Anastasia. This switch didn't drastically change the game because Xavier and his alliance still held the power, 6-4. The group agreed that for her choice to flip, Kate-Lyn was the target. The alliance of six at tribal council got rid of Kate-Lyn and made her the fourth member of the jury. Tatianna and Kimberly told the rest of the alliance that Shilpa was trying to get rid of Kimberly and fearing his safety, Xavier was one of the players to get rid of her. Despite the constant flips for the first number of merged tribal councils, at the final eight a clear majority was formed. Alexander, Laurie, Kimberly, Tatianna and Xavier had an advantage over Anastasia, Clarence and Clay. Despite this, the minority only needed on person to cause a tie. No one from the alliance was willing to budge and Xavier and his alliance of five eliminated Clarence. Tatianna, Anastasia and Clay joined up in a small trio and agreed that now was the time to blindside a member of the majority. Xavier was told by the trio to vote for Laurie and he blindly agreed, resulting in her demise. Anastasia and Clay were still in the minority, but just needed one person to cause a tie. Xavier was approached by the pair but he felt remaining loyal would be better than making an unnecessary and big move. However, Alexander flipped and caused a 3-3 tie where at the revote, the votes remained deadlocked. Alexander, Kimberly and Xavier, as the only castaways who didn't receive votes or who won immunity, then had to draw rocks. Since he drew the odd rock, Alexander was eliminated. Following the vote, Xavier heard by his alliance of Kimberly and Tatianna of a ploy to get rid of him. He had an idol and wasn't too worried about their plan but decided to flip to Anastasia and Clay anyway. He told them to get rid of Tatianna and not seeing any reason to argue, agreed. At the vote, the girls voted for Xavier but he played his idol and with the only votes that counted, Tatianna was voted out. At the final immunity challenge, Xavier didn't win but neither did Kimberly. Apart of his late game alliance, Anastasia, Clay and Xavier got rid of Kimberly. Now in the Final Three, it was time for Xavier to face the jury. Despite his early boot in his first season for making big moves, he was criticised this time for not making enough moves until the last two tribal councils. In the end, his late entry as a strategist was considered his fatal flaw and with no jury votes, Xavier was given the title of Co Runner-Up. Voting History Trivia *Xavier, Ellody, Jack and Jose hold the record for the latest date of playing an idol, being on Day 37. Category:Survivor: Guatemala Castaways Category:Survivor: Indonesia Castaways